Inspired by My iPod Playlist
by kz and the snazzy plotbunnies
Summary: A series of stories inspired by my ipod playlist about friendships, romances, and lovesick Hogwarts students.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Unfortuantely, I do not own Harry Potter

This first story was inspired by the song "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. So read, review and enjoy!!

* * *

"I've finally figured it out, Ginny," I said as I tried to imagine her reaction once I told her

"I've finally figured it out, Ginny," I said as I tried to imagine her reaction once I told her.

"Well? What is it?" my friend asked back anxious to hear what has been wrong with me ever since I arrived at the Burrow.

I paused before replying to look around her room. I was sitting on the bed looking at a large poster of Ginny's favorite Quidditch team, the Holy Head Harpies. I just happened to gaze at the window. Outside, playing one-on-one Quidditch with Harry was the reason of my un-Hermione-ish behavior this summer. I was just getting lost in his fiery red hair when-

"Oi! Hermione are you going to tell me the reason why you're going to crazy this summer or what?" Ginny said, sounding aggravated.

"Well, it's..." I trailed off, chickening out. Ginny was one of my closest friends, but this was about her brother! "It's just about my... my OWLs."

The redhead sitting across the bed studied me carefully, "OWLs my arse! Come on tell me the truth!"

As she waited for my answer, my eyes couldn't help but drift over to the window again. Stupid eyes! Ginny followed my gaze.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Please don't tell me it's Ron!" she exclaimed. I gave her a weak smile, "You're mental! I mean, my brother?! How? When?"

"Well, I kinda just figured it out because I got really jealous whenever he oogles Phlegm," I added, "and now, I hate her."

"I can't disagree with you there. Phlegm is driving me bonkers, too."

Later that night at diner, Ginny kept shooting glances at me and then across the table at Ron. I glared at her to stop, but all she did was shoot me a glance that said "you're delusional", and I followed her gaze back to him.

The sight wasn't pretty. As usual, Ron was piling huge scoops of mashed potatoes into his mouth, and he chewed with his mouth wide open. It may have looked absolutely disgusting to everyone else, but to me, it was just part of him, and I found it kind of cute and funny.

After we had all finished diner, me, Harry, Ron, and Ginny decided to play some more Quidditch outside. Even though I was horrible at it, and I hated flying, I had nothing else to do so I agreed. The game was me and Ron against Harry and Ginny. I knew that the other team was clearly more talented, but Ginny was a horrible Keeper. I actually scored a lot more than I expected to, and of course Ron did brilliantly as keeper without the pressure of a real Quidditch match. I couldn't believe that we actually won! But what Ron did was even more surprising- and no he did not kiss me (unfortunately).

"Hermione! You are the most amazing person I've ever met- do you know that?" he practically screamed as he gave me a hug. Nothing was greater than him being so close, and I inhaled his scent that I found so appealing.

As we walked back into the house for some rest, Ron swung his arm around my shoulder. Ginny raised an eyebrow, but all I could think was, "I don't care what Ginny says. I think that I really am in love with this boy."

* * *

I know, kind of cheesy, but it just came to me while listening to my ipod and i had to write it down. Please review and tell me if I should continue or if you think that it sucks and I should stop writing :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter? Aww...

This story was inspired by "Pocket Full of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

"What are you going to do, Loony? Send your Nargles after me?" jeered Goyle, and Crabbe, who was right next to him, knocked Luna's books down.

"I highly doubt that Nargles would attack you. They only attack people under mistletoe, and I don't see any girls who are lining up to kiss you under it," she replied airily. I laughed at this- I couldn't imagine any girl stupid enough to get caught under the mistletoe with him either. At this point Goyle had gone beet red, and I was betting that he was about to perform some unspeakable curse on Luna.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Lovegood," he growled as he reached for his wand, "Cruc-"

Time for me to step in. "Hey, Goyle! Why don't you pick on somebody your own IQ? Like your buddy over there Crabbe?" I called walking towards the trio. Most people would have thought of me as too chicken to stand up for myself let alone another student. But the fight at the Ministry had changed me. I was not the bumbling, chubby, goofy kid that was only good at Herbology anymore.

"Awww... Longbottom is defending his girlfriend!" Crabbe said mockingly.

"Awww... And you're defending your boyfriend, Crabbe! How sweet! Sounds like these two are gonna get attacked by those Nargles after all, don't you think, Luna?" I retorted as Luna beamed. Crabbe and Goyle just glared at me as they walked away.

"My best bet is that they just ran out of come backs," I joked as I helped her pick up her books.

"Or their brains have been attacked by Spotted Dumbinglers," Luna said.

"What?" I said immediately regretting it.

"They crawl into your ears and make you forget everything so that you seem really stupid!" she replied, still smiling.

"Er- okay. You know, Luna, for a person who had almost been Crucioed, you seem really cheery," I said.

"I'm used to it- you know people bullying me. I just tend to tune it all out. That way it doesn't get to me. Thanks by the way," she giggled and then beamed at me, her blue eyes glistening. Her smile was radiant... and contagious. Soon I was beaming along with her.

When we arrived at the Fat Lady portrait, we were still smiling. The doorway suddenly opened, and a girl with fiery red hair stepped out.

"Hey, Ginny!" we said in unison. Luna started laughing again.

"Hey! What are you two so happy about?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing," Luna replied, "See you guys later!" She turned and started skipping down the hallway with her long blonde hair swinging from side to side as she did.

"She really is kind of weird," Ginny said staring at our friend disappearing down the corridor illuminated by floating candles.

I merely shrugged. Other people may call her weird and loony but to me, she's a ray of sunshine that can brighten up anyone's day.

* * *

"Pocket Full of Sunshine" really suits Luna don't you think? I think that it should be her theme song! Well anyway, please review! I would be really happy if you did...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I am not rich or British so I guess I'm not J.K. Rowling- I don't own Harry Potter!

Hello peoples. This story is dedicated to my first (and hopefully not my only) reviewer Miss Bliss03! Thank you so much for reviewing and because you are so awesome, you get an e-cupcake!! For the rest of you peoples who didn't review, you get... an algebra problem!

5(-3x - 2) - (x - 3) -4(4x + 5) + 13

So unless you want another algebra problem... review!! Oh and this story was inspired by the song "When You Look Me in the Eyes" by the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

Two ex-boyfriends, two bad relationships. Sure, dating Michael and Dean had been fun for a while but something just didn't seem right. They just weren't the right guys.

Ginny Weasley walked along the banks of the Black Lake. After a particularly bad break-up with Dean yesterday, she felt lonelier than ever. She had spotted Luna and Neville talking animatedly to each other about Crumple-Headed Snorkacks and their diet of rare plants. On her way down here, she saw Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room laughing together, and Ginny, not wanting to disturb the moment, slipped by quietly. And as for Harry... she sighed. She hadn't seen Harry all day- he was probably still in detention with Snape.

She had just sat down on the grassy slope when she heard footsteps approaching. Ginny didn't even bother to turn around. It was probably just Dean wanting to apologize, and then get back together with her. She had already made up her mind- she would, of course, accept his apology but tell him that they needed to move on to other people. As Luna had said, "You guys just aren't destined for each other."

The red head was surprised when instead of her former boyfriend, a boy with dark hair, round glasses, and sparkling emerald eyes sat down next to her.

"Hey, Ginny," he said looking out into the lake.

"H-hi, Harry," she responded rather lamely.

He turned those amazing green eyes on her, "So, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

For a second, Ginny was mesmerized by the dark green pools behind his glasses. They took her breath away, and she wished that she had eyes like that. She managed to breathe out, "Just thinking."

"Oh. Me, too," he said smiling but still not taking his gaze off of her.

It gave the girl chills just having him stare at her so she looked down to the ground and started playing with the blade of grass. However, it also gave her a warm, comfortable feeling having him so close by. She realized that she no longer felt alone.

They just sat there in a silence that was oddly neither awkward nor empty. It just allowed each student to be alone with their thoughts. When Harry finally spoke, Ginny brought her brown eyes up to meet his emerald ones.

"I guess I better to find Ron and Hermione. See you around," he said softly as he stood up.

Ginny wanted to tell him to stay. To never leave her side. To sit next to her, and keep her from getting lonely again. But, she just sat there as he jogged away, twirling blades of grass between her fingers, and dreaming of when those beautiful, heavenly eyes will meets hers again.

* * *

I thought it was time for a Harry/Ginny fic! So review or algebra problem? Your choice. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I'm sad... I don't own Harry Potter! (sobs)

Yay! Another story! So we are back to Ron/Hermione!

Story inspired by the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. The song doesn't fit Hermione much but it fits the situation!

* * *

One thing had been enveloping all of Hermione's thoughts lately- Ronald Weasley. He may be an inconsiderate jerk sometimes, and he may have been acting like a complete arse around her lately, but for some reason, she fell for him, and now, he was stuck in her mind. He's the reason that the braniac was in a deserted classroom, crying her heart out. It was like when she watched that muggle movie, "Titanic", only 100 times worse! And trust me- she bawled while watching it.

She was going to tell him everything at the party tonight- how she felt about him, if he liked her too, if they wanted to go out sometime... _Well that didn't work did it?_ The first thing she saw when she walked into the Common Room was Ron... wrapped around _her._ Was he trying to rip Hermione's heart to shreds? Why else would he be snogging his "girlfriend", _Lav-Lav,_ right in front of her?

_I actually thought he liked me... Why Lavender? She is a complete... ugh. I really shouldn't be using this kind of language but, BLOODY HELL!! I bet I would make a better girlfriend. _With each thought that passed by in her head, the brunette grew angrier and lonelier. Even when she conjured up a flock of canaries to keep her company, it didn't help the situation much.

_Lavender is such an idiot! He should have at least chosen someone better if he was going to have a girlfriend. Like me for example! She doesn't even know him because all she wants to do is snog him! _By now, Hermione had clenched her fists, ready to punch the next person she saw.

So when the door opened, she was fuming, and was about to curse the person who dared to bother her all the way to Durmstrang. However, when she heard Harry's voice calling, "Hermione?", her tightly balled up fist loosened, and she lowered her wand.

She tried to sound cheery as she said, "Oh, hello, Harry. I was just practicing," but it came out weak and brittle.

Her friend tried to divert her attention by complementing on the birds circling her head, but Hermione couldn't help but blurt out, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations," because that was all in her mind at the moment.

"Er... does he?" trying to act clueless about what the red head was doing back at the party.

Hermione knew that everyone in the Common Room clearly saw Ron and Lavender so she just snapped "Don't pretend you didn't see him. He wasn't exactly hiding it, was-?" She stopped mid sentence. She was horrified at who she saw come into the room.

Hermione fought to keep her composure but it was harder than fighting a Death Eater for her. _Won-Won_ was pulling Lavender into the classroom. When she saw Hermione and Harry there, Ron's snogging partner backed out of the classroom saying, "Oops." Hermione didn't think that she had ever wanted to strangle someone so badly. Ron made it worse by acting as if nothing had just happened.

The brunette sitting on the desk thought it was best if she just left, but she wasn't sure that she could keep from losing it long enough for her to get to the door. Unfortunately, she couldn't restrain herself. She sent her flock of birds after Ron, and she could hear him screaming, "Gerremoffme!" _Hmm... maybe Ron didn't deserve that._

When she walked out into the hall, though, and saw Lavender smirking, Hermione couldn't help it. She punched Ron's "girlfriend" right on her perfect little nose- hard.

She smirked back, and then swiftly walked away from the sobbing girl whose nose was spurting out blood. _Now that, Lavender did deserve. _

* * *

Oooohhh... Hermione can pack a punch. I just thought since she punched Malfoy, it only would be fitting if Lavender gets punched too! Anyway... please review! Its not that hard and it would make me sooooo happy!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter

Okay, first of all I only got 1 other reviewer other that Miss Bliss03 (Thank you by the way, my faithful reviewer)!! What is up with that? Seriously people, review!

Second, I decided to make this story a bit funnier and less fluffier that the other ones. It started out being inspired by the song "The Little Things" by Colbie Caillat but it kinda got a mind of its own... You'll see.

* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up with a start. She turned on her side to read the time on the clock. It was only 2:24 AM. The girl closed her eyes and tries to go back to sleep, but it was in vain.

"Great. Tomorrow, I'll look like a complete wreck, but I guess every one will, too," she muttered under her breath as she reopened her eyes. There were too many things to think about tonight to go back to sleep anyway.

Besides her Aunt Muriel's noisy snoring next door, there were other things that were bothering her. Ginny couldn't get the previous night's events out of her head. They were pretty hard to forget. Scrimegour's death... the Ministry falling... Kingsley's lynx patronus crashing Bill and Fleur's wedding ... hooded Death Eaters cursing people this way and that... the wedding guests in complete ciaos.

And, probably the worst thing of all was that her closest brother, Ron, disappeared with one of her best friends, Hermione, and her supposed cousin Barry who was really a certain green-eyed boy in disguise. She sighed... Harry. Just the thought of never seeing him again brought tears to her eyes. She didn't even know that she had any tears left given how much she had already cried a few hours before. But, there they were making her pillow all soggy.

The redhead brought a hand up to her lips. Weren't Harry's own lips connected to them a few days prior? She remembered the feeling of her heart pounding as she leaned up to him. And then, of course, her over protective brother, Ron, burst in furious at Harry for kissing his sister (since he already dumped her a few weeks before that), and ruining the moment. She was furious as well. All that seemed so far away now.

She hoped that they were okay- they haven't gotten any word from any of them yet. No, she just wished that she was with them. With Harry.

_But, no. The Boy-Who-Lived had to break it off with me. "You would be better off without me anyway, Ginny. You would be safer" _The girl scoffed. _Does he really think that I would be better off lying here all by myself with my heart broken? Especially with Voldemort ruling the wizarding world? Yup Harry, I am so safe now... _

Ginny was surprised at her thoughts. Was she really that bitter? A voice in her head just answered for her. _Oh yes you are. _Wait, she was hearing voices in her head... that couldn't be good. _Maybe the lack of sleep is driving me crazy..._ Still, she felt betrayed. She wanted to be out there, fighting in the rebellion.

Harry knew that so, why did he leave her? The little voice in her head spoke up again. _Because your mother would never let you. _She smiled because she knew this was right. Even if Harry had decided she could come, her mother would grab a hold of her and never let her go. _Maybe being with him right now just isn't my role here. _The little voice said again- it seemed oddly wise and well, it sounded a bit like Professor Dumbledore.

Ginny had come to 2 realizations that night. The first was that she and Harry had different paths to take in the war against the Dark Lord. Hers to go back to Hogwarts and make a stand there, and his was whatever the mission Dumbledore had set them to was. She could only hope that those paths would cross again soon.

And the second? That she was officially going insane, and was hearing the voices of dead headmasters in her head.

* * *

You like it? You hate it? Review either way! Oh and by the way, I will have to go back to the institute of pain and boringness (school) on Monday so the updates are gonna be coming slower now (If I went to Hogwarts, I would be more eager to go but unfortuantely I'm not so poor me!). Hope you enjoyed anyway!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter? B-but, but, but... Aw man!

Sorry I haven't updated in two weeks. Schools been crazy. But, I've returned to add a new chapter! Luna/Neville this time! Also, I tried doing two points of view this time. Luna first and then Neville! I hope you enjoy it and if you do, review please!

Oh almost forgot. This story is inspired by the song "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin!

* * *

It was too crowded in this room. And it seems that Harry had ditched me. Professor Trelawney was much too interested in the Rotfang Conspiracy. Perhaps she is a spy from the ministry. Plus, that vampire, who apparently wasn't Scrimgeour, was staring at me hungrily. Definitely too crowded.

"Miss Lovegood? Miss Lovegood?" I was suddenly aware that Professor Trelawney was trying to get my attention.

Hmm... Maybe if I acted like I'm not paying any mind to her, she will stop asking me about my conspiracy theories.

So, I keep staring outside the window dreamily. Finally after a few minutes, she walked away.

I sighed. I might be glad to have gotten rid of her, but I was still alone. When you are in a room filled with witches, wizards, and apparently one hungry vampire, it is a bit weird feeling all alone. I looked outside again. Maybe now is a good time for a moonlit walk outside...

* * *

I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Harry and Luna at Slughorn's Christmas party. _Together._ The stupid Boy-Who-Lived had to ask out the lone girl that I was absolutely crazy about. They should name him the Boy-Who-Stole-Neville-Longbottom's-Only-Chance-For-A-Relationship. A bit long but-

Wait. What was I saying? Harry is my friend. Still, when he could ask out any girl, why her? I guess I'm just jealous is all.

I sat up on my bed. They were probably dancing the night away and having the time of their lives.

As I glanced out the window, I saw a familiar blonde-haired figure walking outside next to the Black Lake. In a flash, I jumped out of my bed and stumbled out of my dorm room.

When I finally got outside, I saw Luna ankle deep in the water. The wind was creating small waves that were swishing around the Ravenclaw's pale feet.

"Oh. Hello, Neville," she said when she noticed my presence. "What are you doing here?" she asked glancing at me and smiling, "In your pajamas?"

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing baby blue pj's with broomsticks flying around them. Great. I was a sixth year wearing clothes that looked like they belonged to a little kid. Why did I even come down here? Did I really feel the need to make myself looks like a complete git in front of Luna? I guess I was eager to see her again.

I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks as I started stuttering, "I-I j-just wanted t-to say h-hi. B-bye!" I turned to leave.

"Wait! Slow down! Don't leave yet," she called, "Come on. Walk with me."

She smiled, turning her great blue eyes on me. My heart immediately melted. The whole world could be burning and I wouldn't notice as long as those big blue were looking into my own eyes. Bloody hell. I sounded like one of those Muggle Valentine's Day cards.

"So, um, what happened to Harry?" I asked wondering what she was doing all alone.

"Oh, he ditched me," she said simply, "But that's okay. The party wasn't that much fun anyway."

In my head, I breathed a sigh of relief. So nothing funny happened between them at the party. I still had a chance!

As we shuffled along the lake's banks, Luna continued to smile at the sky.

"What are you staring at?" I finally asked.

"The sky. The night. It's a perfect shade of dark blue," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

It startled me a bit. But at the back of my mind, I felt exhilarated. I felt like I could fly. And that's without a broom. Or whatever creepy method Voldemort used to "glide".

I looked up at the sky, too. A perfect shade of dark blue it was.

* * *

Uhhh... I really don't have anything else to say for once. Only that I'll try to update soon and to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Ummm... Is 5 bucks enough for me to be the owner of Harry Potter? No? Darn it!

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I have been feeling most uninspired ever since those elves took my ipod and my special writing pencil! But, after a life-and-death stuggle, I have gotten them back! Again, I am so so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Blame the elves!

BTW, story is inspired by the song "When Did Your Heart Go Missing?" by Rooney!

Oh, and I finally did a Draco fanfic! But if you guys, like, absolutely hate him, then please say so. In my opinion, he is a pretty awesome character, even if he is a chicken.

* * *

Draco sat in the Room of Requirement, sobbing, glad that nobody could find him there. He flung the broken door of the Vanishing Cabinet across the room, banging it against the wall and splitting it in half.

What had induced such a tantrum? The first reason was obviously Lord Voldemort. Who would be happy when Europe's most evil wizard was threatening you and your family? The second reason and probably the biggest cause for his pain was ... Pansy Parkinson.

That girl is why most every Muggle fears witches. She had to be the most evil, vile, despicable, heartless, and airheaded _creature_ in Hogwarts. She was also the most ungrateful girlfriend in the history of the Wizarding world.

Draco showered her with gifts, complements, everything her heart desired, and she tells him that his life is a mess and that he needed to pull it back together!

He missed the old Pansy. The one who would laugh when he tormented Potter and friends, the one who always smiled at him, and the one who always listened to him. Now, all she does is sneer and throw herself at other guys.

They were barely boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. And frankly, Draco didn't really mind. He was too engulfed in his Vanishing Cabinet to care. He didn't need a pompous, needy brat for a girlfriend. At this point, he would have rather dated that Mudblood, Granger. By the looks of it, Pansy didn't want him as a boyfriend either. He needed to break it off with her...

The next day, walking down to the Quidditch Pitch, Draco was intent on fulfilling his plan. Entering the Slytherin section of the stands, he was greeted by the loud cheering of excited students. Making his way through the crowd, he finally found Pansy, talking to Millicent. As he approached, she stood up and walked to him, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Draco," Pansy said coldly.

"Pansy," he said just as icily, "We need to t-"

"I'll be right there, Millie!" she called to a very impatient-looking Millicent. Pansy turned back to Draco with a sly smile, "You were saying?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and muttered, "I said that we needed to-"

Once again, his girlfriend interjected, "Listen. This just isn't working out between us. I think we should see other people. I'm really sorry." She, however, did not look the least bit sorry to Draco. She turned around and retreated to her seat, where Millicent and a Slytherin boy, who he recognized as Theodore Nott, were waiting. Pansy wrapped her hands around Theodore's, and smiled innocently at Draco, rubbing it in.

As if in response to this, two girls, giggling, came up on both sides of Draco, taking his arms. He immediately recognized them as Crabbe and Goyle using the Polyjuice potion. Pansy stared at them, dumbfounded and looking like she was about to cry.

Fighting off the urge to puke at the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were holding his hands, Draco smiled innocently at Pansy as she did to him before and turned around to walk out of the stadium. He had more important things to do other than watch Potter chase a ball.

Looking back one last time, he saw Pansy bawling into Millicent's sweater and smiled at the fact that Pansy did have a heart, and he had just broken it.

* * *

Okay, if that story sucked, then I am very sorry. I was out of practice for a while. If it was super suckish, I will try to make the next story better. And also to get better elf protection for my ipod! Reviews would be appreciated!

Oh and did you guys figure out what part of the 6th book where that took place? It was right before the part when Harry was walking down to the Quidditch pitch after visiting Ron in the hospital wing and he saw Draco walking up to the castle with a couple of girls. Again, reviews for this would be awesome!


End file.
